Poor behavior is too often reinforced. For example, when children fight over which television program to watch, the mother in response may turn off the television and then send both children to their respective rooms for a timeout. They receive mom's attention (albeit negative attention) for their behavior (albeit negative behavior). Sooner rather than later, the situation is apt to repeat itself.
In perhaps a losing battle, psychologists have long sought means for changing behavior. Indeed, one means is a series of trips to the psychologist or psychiatrist herself. Other means are self help books, prison, yoga, war, and time itself.